Asshai: The Cure of the World
by A.Nathan.P.S
Summary: Prophecies are where stories of old became legends and myths. In this century, it was no different. Through the years the earth had stood, there lie stories about the long night. In which the coming nights will cleanse the earth that we lived upon. The Night is here.
1. Prologue

Prophecies is where stories of old became legends and myths. In this century, it was no different. Through the years the earth had stood, there lies stories about the long night. In which the coming nights will cleanse the earth that we lived upon. Men will tremble and woman will weep when the long nights came. So the God gave man a salvation, a cure that will heal the world.

A prince that was promised.

The prince forged a weapon for thirty days and the weapon broke.

The prince forged a weapon for fifty nights and drove it towards the heart of a lion still the weapon broke.

Finally, the prince forged a weapon for a thousand days and nights and drove it towards his wife, her blood merged with the weapon. Legends said that the weapon was as warm as a woman's womb and scorched when it went into a battle. With that, the prince drove his dawnbringer through the night's heart and the sun shone on Earth.

A thousand year went by and man have forgotten the long night. But years went by and the sign of the long night came again.

The Night is here.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: this is just an experiment with the story of resident evil. I might continue it or I might not. Till then.

_August 15__th__, Marrakech, Morocco, 18:30 PM_

Marrakech was where he was. He marched his way towards the market in the center of the town. Leon was assigned by the president for a job that the objective was very clear. Investigate what happened in the town and destroy the threat. It was a pretty simple job for him, after all, it was his everyday job. It was a month after it all happened, the U.S. government had discovered an underground facility of Umbrella. It was Leon's job as an agent to investigate and disposed of the threat. But, the president was being lenient with him and told him to take the day off. He could rest for now after he had rescued the president's daughter, Ashley.

Leon being the ever-stubborn man he took the job anyway. He could not rest in peace when he knew that the threat was still there. Sometime he would wake up from a nightmare when he was still in Raccoon City. He didn't want that to happen to anybody. He was alone, no one to guide him, trapped in one of the outbreak was and still is a terrible thing. So he took an oath.

To never have a family, a lover, and have a son until this was all over.

Leon was brought back from his thoughts by the honk of a car. A car almost grazed him before it steered itself away from him. The man who was behind the wheel foul-mouthed him in his mother language but Leon could careless, after all, he didn't speak Arabic.

"You really should watch where you're going, mate."

Leon smirked at his partner. He turned around and was greeted by a lean brunette. His Irish accent was still as clear as ever. His grey eyes held amusement to Leon. Leon greeted him with a handshake to his partner. They were to meet in the market and here they were. On a hot summer evening beneath the lantern of a market in Marrakech.

"Oliver Sunderland, holy mother of God. Good to see you, friend."

Oliver just chuckled at his word. He offered Leon a drink that was in one of his hand. Leon took it eagerly and they walked side by side to the nearest bench. They sat there admiring the scenery and people who were buying their needs left and right.

The sun began to set and the moon rose behind him. It was getting late but both of them still chatted away until the market was not as crowded as they were before. Leon saw a woman who was buying goods with her son. She was distracted for a minute when the boy began to wander around. He began to wander towards where Leon sat. His mother was calling him but her voice blended with the background of the market. Her son noticed a firefly and began to chase it down. He, however, didn't notice the uneven road and stumble upon the stone that was on the road.

With a quick reflex, Leon jumped from his seat and catch the boy before he hit the ground. His mother was soon by his side and thank Leon over and over again. Leon just smiled politely and ruffled the boy's head. The boy only smiled sheepishly and looked towards her mother apologetically. Soon, they made their way, and not bothering Leon again.

Oliver who was watching the event that had been unfolding in front of his eyes only smirked at Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy, who was famous for his skills and his misfortune for always stumbling upon the bioterrorism case. The first time Oliver heard him from his fellow partners, he thought Leon was a bit loopy. To always flung himself into the abyss of danger, some say that he was suicidal. But, now knowing him, Oliver thought that the man was an honorable one, a bit suicidal, yes, yet still one who know where honor and duty lies.

"You gonna share information Oliver or are you going to make googly eyes on me every day?"

Oliver only laughed and smack his head upside down. Leon was a bit of narcissists sometimes when he let loose. He couldn't deny, however, that Leon was a pretty charming man. If he was gay, Oliver would go for him but sadly he wasn't into his type.

"You know that I got a wife, Kennedy. For fuck sake, what am I going to do when Emilia finds out?" he banters.

"She would probably castrate you for all I know," Leon replied in mirth.

Oliver remembered his wife through Leon's word and knowing Emilia, she would probably do it. He grimaced in pain and Leon only laughed even more. Oliver glared at him and tried to change a subject. He knew the perfect way to do it.

"I found some evidence," he merely said.

And with that, Leon stop what he was doing while putting on his serious face. Eyes steely as ever and lips turned into a frown, Leon was ready to get to work. He was distracted for a while on what he was doing in Marrakech, but now after Oliver uttered those words he focused again.

"Umbrella had done quite an experiment on the labs in Marrakech," Oliver muttered quietly.

Leon stopped Oliver for a while when he spotted a few men wearing civilian clothing that were eyeing them rather intently. He put his hands on Oliver's knees, stopping him for a while. With only his eyes, he sent an indirect message to Oliver.

_Four men, 2 o'clock, civilian clothing, watch out_

Oliver only smirked at him. He thought that maybe the rumors were true that Leon was never sided with the lady of luck. Even though Leon told him to be careful, Oliver still gave him the information that was needed.

"They said it was to find the _Asshai,_" he continued.

That got Leon interest, his focus was now on Oliver. Oliver switched his focus towards suspicious civilians. And find that they were talking while glancing at them once in a while. Not suspicious at all, Oliver thought. Leon, on the other hand, was wondering what the hell is the _Asshai_. He swore that he might have heard it somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint where.

"Anything else?"

Before Oliver could answer, he stood up and gesture Leon to follow him. He told him in Morse code to Leon to not look behind him. The "civilians" were making their way towards them. In an attempt to lose them, Oliver tried to make his way towards the crowd, blending in with the crowd. While making their escape, Oliver spilled the information that he could get about the underground base operation in the place where they stood.

"We may have an interesting case on this one,"

Leon rose one of his eyebrows in interest and was distracted by a mirror that was on the market to find out that the "civilians" were chasing after them. Picking up his pace, he commanded Oliver to do the same and found the most crowded place and tried to find their escape. Oliver nudged Leon and pointed towards a brothel in one of the red light district.

They made their way towards the open doors and were greeted by the entertainer. A green eyes beauty made her way towards Leon and put her nimble fingers on his chest. He glanced towards Oliver and found out that his partner was surrounded by four ladies that most likely would throw themselves to him. He looked towards the woman that was latching on to him. Leon even though he was embarrassed to admit was a prude to this such of thing and unwillingly blushed a bit when the woman latched on to him a bit tighter. Oliver, however, was steered towards one of the couch and the ladies made him sat down on it.

"You seem like a man who would throw it all when he's in bed. Mind joining me, honey?"

The lady caressed his face a bit and Leon only blushed more. The lady giggled a bit but was surprised when Leon grabbed her hand gently and only caressed it back gently. Leon might have been a prude but he was no fool.

"I will rather earn your love than pay for it, doll."

Now it was time for the lady to blush and excused herself from him. Oliver not noticing the predicament Leon was in, made him cleared his throat to attract Oliver's attention. Oliver's attention that was once on a red-haired lady began to shift to Leon who was standing there with amusement in his eyes. Oliver excused himself from the ladies and began to make his way to Leon.

He was about to comment on what he saw when Oliver interrupted him.

"Don't say anything to Emilia or I will do the exact same thing she has done to you ten times worse,"

Leon only gestured in mock surrender and Oliver only replied it with the sweet middle finger. They made their way towards the bar and ordered two beers. They didn't wait for long when the bartender gave them the liquors they had ordered.

"Meaning to tell me what the special case is?"

Back to business then, Oliver thought.

Oliver sighed before he relayed what he had got to his partner. They will have a long week in Marrakech after all.

"Two weeks ago an informant gave me documents about Umbrella making another breakthrough with the T-Virus. I checked and it was about the virus mutation. Tell me, Leon, how many viruses have you encountered before?"

Leon tried to recall the times when he met with the bioweapon. It was a pretty long list but he knew that he could say it as fast as a rapper and then he began to list every last one that he had encountered. Oliver only smirked at him, as if he had won the biggest prize of them all.

"Umbrella was engineering their virus from a DNA of a person,"

Leon choked on his beer and Oliver only pat his back. Leon made a gesture for Oliver to continue even though he was still coughing like hell.

"I know Leon it sounds mad but you need to hear me. The virus that they engineered came from a natural virus that was once in a person DNA. Somehow they captured and experimented on them. The T-Virus, G-Virus, hell all the viruses that Umbrella sold came from this certain person. We find them, we can make the cure," Oliver said with hope tinge on it.

Leon frowned upon it. He knew that he couldn't give up so easily but if anyone put themselves in his shoes, they surely could understand what he felt. He knew that he shouldn't justify it so easily but he couldn't help it. He glanced towards Oliver's face and a fool could see that there was hope underlying those grey eyes and now Leon couldn't bear to crush Oliver's hope so he just smiled at him.

Leon only chugged at his beer and salute his partner, cheering for Oliver's hope. With the new found hope and strength, Leon asked him if he knew about the entrance to the underground facilities. Oliver only smiled mischievously and Leon only sweat dropped at what he meant. He tried to confirm Oliver about his suspicion.

"Don't tell me that we're going through the sewers,"

Oliver only chuckled and finished his beer in one swig.

"On the contrary my friend, we're going through a mansion,"

At least for the night, Leon didn't have to worry about going through sewage waters and dirty surroundings. He could rest peacefully for now.

Wesker was a mastermind of it all, the man behind the puppets, the lord of chaos. He has been for a while and he would do anything that the chaos still there. Now here he was heaving on the ground, heart pounding from anticipation, body sore from torture. He had displeased them and he knew what it meant.

Displeasing the lord came with a great cost.

He never saw their face since it was always hidden behind the cloth that separated him from them. Their servant were the ones who always do their biddings. But what Wesker could remember something from them was their eyes. Their crystal blue eyes that light in the dark. He never even heard their voice, their commands usually came from one of their guards.

It displeased him greatly, what once a strong and powerful man reduced to a cripple and weak man. But without them, he wouldn't have the power, he wouldn't have been born. So he did what he can, serve them, pleased them, done their bidding, be their dogs if he must as a form of gratitude.

He was no good man, of course. He killed innocent people and enjoyed them but what he didn't like was to be a puppet of someone else. One of the guards came towards him and threw his clothes. He dressed in front of them and put his glasses back on, covering his red eyes. He knew that he would heal from the marks of the whip and the person behind the veil will send him to do their biddings once more.

He could see a person beside them whispering and the other whispered back. He turned his eyes down, knowing his position in the place. Mind your eyes when there was nothing to be seen. Talk when needed and do their biddings. So Wesker did that before he got another whipping.

A clear of a throat and Wesker knew that his attention was needed. His eyes lifted to see the veil and the command from behind it.

"The night request you to go to your chambers, Master Wesker. An order will be given shortly after you recuperate for the day. You are dismissed," a man said behind the veil.

Wesker bowed his head and went on his way towards the chambers that the maids have prepared. But before he could walk away a voice told him to halt and asked him.

"Did you forget about something, Master Wesker?" the man asked.

Wesker gritted his teeth and turned towards the veil again. Bow down and uttered the words that would please them greatly since it was a reminder and a warning for him. Never forget your place in the world, he reminded himself constantly.

"Long live the night,"

He believed that they were pleased to hear them and he began to march again to his chamber, guards on his sides and a maid in front of him. He could never be free, he thought. A chain was bound to him when he was born and he will be chain forever until the day he died.

AN: So what do you think?


End file.
